


Professor!

by the crown prince of faerghus (salamancialilypad)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blowjobs, F/M, Hair Pulling, M/M, POV Second Person, PWP, Post-Time Skip, Self-Insert, anyway, google is wrong, google says that the term is "kneeing"???, i hc byleth as mute so they dont talk, some dirty talk i guess?, thigh riding, this it totally based off a dream i had btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 19:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20971697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salamancialilypad/pseuds/the%20crown%20prince%20of%20faerghus
Summary: PWP! Dimitri has grown into the crown prince, and you have paid him a visit.





	Professor!

You perch yourself on Dimitri’s knee and look down at him. He grabs his hands around your waist and pulls you close, and for a moment, the sudden motion a bit unexpected. You have to remember that he’s not your student anymore; he’s grown into a prince, a king. The thought alone lets you roll your hips back in a slow grind. 

Dimitri’s breath catches in his throat, and you wonder if you took him by surprise. But he is quick to recover, using his hands to guide you into moving again. You bite your lip and begin riding his knee in earnest, letting gasps fall out of your mouth as you move. His hands remain chastely on your waist, and he almost acts as if he’s unaffected. But you can feel his arousal, whether he wants you to or not. Your next slow slide places your hand on his lap, and you smile devilishly at him. 

“Professor,” he scolds, even though you haven’t been his professor in a long while. “You always were fearless.” You’re perhaps a little too breathless to respond, only because at that moment he bounces his knee and gives you a dangerous smile of his own. “It’s a good thing I am too.” You think you understand for a moment how he got his nickname; the boar prince. In this moment he seems ruthless in his want. 

He bounces you on his knee and your hand slides against his crotch and for a moment all you can do is hang on. You gasp and writhe and he gasps right back, making a low noise against your ear. You sigh with delight and reach a hand down between your bodies to finish, and the boar prince removes his hand from where it was tracing circles on your back to stop you. 

“Oh no,” he tuts. “Is this not enough for you?” You remove your hand, face flushing, and emit a whine as you rub your sex down against his leg and come, still fully clothed, your head buried in his shoulder. Dimitri holds you close and murmurs your name, kissing the shell of your ear as you catch your breath. 

It only takes a moment for you to recover, pressing kisses into Dimitri’s neck as you do. He smiles down at you, and for a moment, you regret that you didn’t get to see him naked. You slide your palm over his lap and realize that he didn’t finish when you did, and he is still very much wanting. So you slide shakily off his knee and sink to your own at his feet. You push the hem of his shirt up and trace your fingers reverently against his stomach. 

Again, he takes your hand and stops its path. “Are you sure?” he asks, and you nod your head, smiling at him reassuringly. He leans back and lets your fingers slowly sidle his pants down, exposing his hardness. You rock forward on your knees and take his arousal into your mouth. He makes an embarrassed sounding noise and covers his mouth with a hand. You wonder vaguely how long it’s been since he let anyone touch him as you lavish him with attention. Your tongue laves the underside of his hardness and then you place a gentle kiss to the tip before hollowing your cheeks and sliding down until your nose connects with his lap. 

As you worship Dimitri with your tongue, you look up into his face. His eyes are half-lidded and watching your movements, even as his cheeks are stained red with a blush. His hand hasn’t moved from its position covering his mouth, and you get the impression that he’s been biting his palm to keep from making noises loud enough to disrupt others in nearby rooms. You pull off nearly all the way and tap the back of his hand with your fingertip. He makes a confused, dissonant noise and only seems to understand what you want when you guide his hand to your scalp, encouraging him to pull on your hair. He indulges you, rolling a lock of your hair between his thumb and forefinger as you swallow him back down. 

He cautiously moves both of his hands to your hair and tugs. As soon as he does, you moan low in your throat and redouble your efforts. He moans in kind and you can’t be expected to help yourself -- you swallow around his length and press a hand to your own arousal, moving aside the fabric that feels far too tight now so you can press a hand to yourself. You slowly start pleasuring yourself, reveling in the stickiness of your recent release, letting your moans fall freely from your lips as you continue to suck on Dimitri’s length, until all at once, he pulls your hair and finishes in your mouth, guiding your head so you swallow his gift. This alone is enough to set you off again, and you are both left panting. 

You rest your head against Dimitri’s knee, looking up at him with admiration in your eyes, and he looks down at you with a fierce protectiveness in his own. He is quick to gather you in his arms and kiss your forehead, and you smile contentedly as he holds you. “Thank you,” he says, but you are already asleep in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> comment / kudos if you enjoy! thank you so much for reading


End file.
